Yellow Scrunchies Do Not Lead to Explanations
by Takethis2yourgrave
Summary: Camille and Linus are hooking up. Leaving Kirsten and Cameron alone in his apartment. Will a yellow a scrunchy start something between them?
1. Chapter 1

To Robbie Peterson" Linus hands Kirsten a wine of glass and then proceeds to lift up his own.

"To Robbie"

"Wait Cameron should be in this." Kirsten leaves the two alone in search of Cameron. She walked up to his door and saw that the mahogany door was cracked open a peak. Just big enough so she could see inside. Kirsten lifted up a hand to push the door open further and strut inside, but she was stopped by what was in front of her. Cameron stood inside his room with nothing, but a towel wrapped around his waist. Kirsten followed the droplets of water dancing around his neck and slipping into his lower back before stopping at the towel. She sucked in a breath. Cameron's eyes shot towards her. He looked at her his eyes glassy. Kirsten trailed her eyes down his chest, but halted when she saw the big ugly scar right in the middle. Her heart began to beat faster. Cameron's eyes sought hers out. He gave her a look that reminded her of the puppy Ed bought her when she was little. He walked over to her keeping his eyes glued to hers. He was in front of her a mere 10 inches away from her.

"Linus and Camille are having drinks to celebrate the thing that happened today." She was unfocused. She kept staring at his body." I couldn't find you so I thought you should, you know be part of the toast. I'll just go."

Kirsten's cheeks were tinted pink, normally that would bring a sly grin to Cameron's face. His expression remained solemn as he watched her eyes focus in on the scar on his chest. Kirsten turned around to leave and catch a ride from Camille but Cameron's hand stopped her. His hand was soft and warm. It was comfortable. She turned around softly. Cameron pulled her into the bedroom and closed the door. He looked down at the jagged scar on his chest and brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck. Kirsten hungrily followed the movement and the flex of his muscles.

"It's from a long time ago... I wasn't always on the good side."

Kirsten cut him off seeing how difficult it was to talk about it. "Camille says that sometimes it's best to not talk about stuff and I think this is that sometime because your facial expression indicates you are nervous. "

"Yeah I think it's one of those times too."

"I should get going then. Bye Cameron." She left the room to find an empty apartment before checking her phone. Camille shot her a text. Left early decided to get some Indian ;).

P.S. There's a yellow scrunchy at the door.

Kirsten walked back into the bedroom now seeing Cameron wearing some navy blue pajama pants and no shirt. she felt a pang at the loss of the towel but it was for the best.

"Camille and Linus are having sex." Kirsten put it bluntly.

Cameron looked at her alarmed " In the Apartment?"

Cameron's alarmed expression brought a tug to her lips."No at my house."

"You're doing it." Cameron looked at Kirsten like she grew a third head.

"Doing what?" Kirsten was truly confused to what she was doing.

"Smiling." Kirsten brought up a hand to her lips and felt that they were not drawn into a strait line but into a half moon.

"I guess I am."

"So I'm guessing you don't want to go home?"

"Not particularly the walls are thin and I've heard of enough of Camille's lovers to last a lifetime."

"Do you want to just crash here we can watch a movie." Kirsten nodded. the only tv in the apartment was in the bedroom. she plopped herself Down on the gray comforter and crossed her legs. Cameron joined her after putting on a shirt. He picked up the remote to his smart tv and brought up Netflix.

"What's that?" Kirsten pointed to Cameron's recents on Netflix and the most recent was Doctor Who. He was rewatching a few episodes after his nightmares to calm him down. Cameron turned slowly and focused his eyes on her."You've never seen Doctor Who?"

Kirsten nodded. Cameron went ballistic explaining everything. Kirsten stopped him."Just show me your favorite episode and I'll get it."

Cameron was about to object saying the earlier seasons of Doctor Who were the best, but a pointed look from Kirsten shut him up. He grabbed the remote and clicked on the episode silently. Although Cameron would interlude with random facts and explanations at times of need, this was the first time he wasn't involved in the show, he was watching her reaction to everything. He saw her smile at rose's accent and at the scene of the beach he saw her cry. Subconsciously he had moved towards her after the doctors final words to Rose being "Rose Tyler I-" Kirsten lost it she was bawling and Cameron pulled her close to him feeling her tears wet his shirt. She wrapped her hands around her waist and rubbed lazy patterns on her back in the form of the tardis.

"It's so sad." Kirsten picked her head of his shoulder, but kept her arms wrapped around his waist. She looked up at him with glassy brown eyes. Cameron brought his hand up and wiped a stray tear from her cheek.

"Is this the part where you kiss me." Kirsten said it softly as she closed her eyes.

"I guess it is." Cameron leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Kirsten mirrored his actions with her own. She lied when she said she didn't remember kissing him. She brought a hand up and placed it on his chest over where the scar was and pushed him down on the bed. Kirsten received a flash back of Lilly Ross pushing Scott down on the bed. So this is lust. She smiled against his lips before taking off his shirt.

"Easy Stretch we have all night."

"Well I guess Camille isn't the only one who got laid tonight." Kirsten said snuggling deeper into him. She had questions about the scar, but it was not the right time for an explanation.

"Hmm sleeping with coworkers you two are naughty." Cameron brought her closer to him.

"I could say the same to you right now. Netflix and chill that's a classic, Cameron."

Cameron's face paled. He didn't want Kirsten to think this was a random hookup." Would you like to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to." Kirsten was smiling again. She couldn't really help it when she was around him

"We should get some sleep we have stuff to do tomorrow." Cameron pressed a kiss at the top of her head knowing that in the morning he would tell her about the scar and would trust her to still like him after it.


	2. Chapter 2

Camille and Kirsten sat in their living room with matching glasses of wine. Camille was smirking at Kirsten after catching her tiptoe in the house and kissing Cameron on the driveway. Cameron was waiting outside for Kirsten to get changed so they could go to work, but Camille sent him away saying she needed to talk to Kirsten and she would give her a ride.

"Tell me all about it!" Camille stared at Kirsten.

"About what?" Kirsten took a sip of the wine and frowned in disgust. Camille liked white wine and Kirsten liked red. The white wine tasted terrible in Kirsten's opinion and she set it down.

"You and Cameron slept together! I'm not the only one sleeping with a coworker."

Kirsten froze. She was confused as how Camille could tell she slept with Cameron so easily. "How did you know I slept with him?"

"You're wearing his shirt, you didn't come home at all last night, you obviously both have the hots for each other and you were alone in his apartment and from what I can tell haven't had sex in at least 8 months. Other than last night. Also you agreed to sit down and had white wine which you absolutely loathe. You're feeling and it's great."

Camille looked at Kirsten with hopeful eyes. If Kirsten got scared of her feelings she might fuck up her relationship. Kirsten picked up the white wine. "He was great. I didn't expect him to be strong and he was just good at it. We're going out tonight and I'm looking forward to it."

Camille looked at her in disbelief. She never really expected her to reveal her feelings for Cameron let alone smile. "Oh my god you're smiling. I'm helping you get ready tonight."

Kirsten didn't object because she wanted to look nice for Cameron."Come on let's go to work."

Kirsten and Cameron shared hidden smiles at each other throughout work. Cameron looked at Kirsten in the tank and felt his heart beat speed up. He was extra protective now that they were going on a date. Kirsten sped through the stitch and after settings up the rebuttal time which was in 12 hours they set out. Cameron was in his apartment deciding what to wear. While Kirsten was in her room with Camille deciding what to wear.

"So where are you two going?" Camille asked while putting some eyeliner on Kirsten.

"I don't know Cameron refused to tell me. I'm 90% sure we're trying the new Italian place downtown."

"Russos?"

"No it's about like 3 blocks from Russos."

"That place is pricey and apparently the foods really good. I tried to convince Linus to take me, but he didn't."

Kirsten looked confused at the thing Camille was holding. "Isn't that shade a little to dark for me?" Kirsten looked in the mirror and saw darker smudges on her cheekbones eyes and bridge of her nose."Camille what's going on? Did you mess up."

Camille chuckled."Relax Roomie, it's something called contouring I have to blend it out."

"What time is Cameron picking you up?"

"8:00 sharp." Camille looked over at the clock that read 7:30 and hurried Kirsten into her clothing.

"Do I have to wear these heels?" Kirsten looked at herself in the mirror. The sundress that Camille made her borrow was cute. Other than being a little short. The nude pumps while making the outfit look fancier made Kirsten feel even more freakishly tall than she already was. Cameron was two inches taller than her. And the 6 inch heels Camille was making her wear would make her tower over him.

"Fine I guess you can wear these low wedged sandals." Camille swung them around her fingertips before giving it to Kirsten.

"Perfect" Kirsten looked at herself in the mirror and was astounded by Camille's work. She looked like a model or a goddess.

"You like because I'm liking." Camille said while plopping on the bed with a magazine.

"I love it." Camille looked at her friend shocked. She's never used the word love before. It felt weird on her tongue. Camille smiled at the blonde genuinely happy for her happiness with Cameron.

The doorbell rang echoed off the walls and she saw Kirsten say a quick goodbye before sprinting to the door.


End file.
